


I Just Wanna

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Paul is hella sassy, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher/Student Roleplay, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: In which Paul has a teacher/student kink and blurts it out to Gene multiple times. He tries to pass it off as a joke but Gene's not buying it. One day Paul's kinky fantasy is made a reality by Mr.Klein himself.





	I Just Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with yet another story that absolutely no one asked for! Woot! I don't know where the hell this idea came from but it happened last night after the concert for some reason. Now that I think about it...my reasoning may have something to do with a certain teacher friend of mine that I've kind of got the hots for...Well anyway, the KISS concert was fucking lit! I loved it! Paul was so sassy and full of energy. I yelled at him the whole time like the deranged psycho fan that I am. LOL, at least I amused the people sitting around me. They thought I was fucking crazy. I did my make up all KISS like and I was fucking FEELING IT! 2019 has been a badass year so far man! I have so many more events and parties planned. I am a fucking party animal that refuses to be stopped! Life is too short so enjoy every moment that you are breathing guys! I'm serious <3

This was the fifth time this week that Paul made a joke about it. It reminded Gene of Ace when he would ''joke'' to Paul about wanting to make out for the laughs. Not because he wanted to feel Paul's lips pressed against his. Nope. Just for the entertainment value.

They'd be at the bar and Ace would just blurt out,''Hey Paulie! Wanna make out?''

Paul would always demand a reason and the reasons were always out of pocket and ridiculous. Things such as ''Girls dig that sort of thing'' or ''It's cold in here'' or ''You look like you need some warmin' up''

All really dumb pickup lines that Ace swore up and down were just jokes. Everyone knew better than to believe Ace's bullshit about ''joking''

Paul was not fooled by the fact that Ace liked to pretend like homosexuality was a hilarious joke. It kind of made Paul feel sorry for the guy. Ace was clearly bisexual or at least bi-curious. It must suck to hate yourself that badly. To be so disconnected from who you are that you project it onto everyone else and also make it the butt of the majority of your jokes.

What a schmuck.

Paul had some dumb jokes of his own, mostly pertaining to kinky sex between a teacher and his naughty student. The ''jokes'' had no punch line. They were just a jumble of kinky thoughts that Paul hid deep in the back of his mind that always tended to come out when he was near his teacher friend.

Paul imagined Gene punishing him plenty of times for being a bad student and on some days his fantasies came rushing out while he and Gene would just be hanging out. After spilling his guts Paul was always quick to the punch to call it a stupid joke. He felt like the biggest hypocrite ever for making fun of Ace for doing this when he does the exact same thing.

It's just easier to say your deepest darkest fantasies out loud and then go ''PSYCH! I got you good! Haha! What kind of sick fuck would be into some shit like that!?''

The first time Paul made the ''joke'' Gene let out an awkward laugh and pretended as though he didn't hear the ''joke'' at all.

The second time Paul told the ''joke'' Gene snickered and smirked once more before sticking his tongue out flirtatiously.

The third time Gene cocked a brow and let out a nervous laugh looking to the side for a way out of the conversation.

The fourth time Gene pursed his lip and crossed his arms in consideration.

The fifth time Gene pulled him in for a kiss.

Paul eagerly returned the kiss moaning and twisting his hips.

Gene breaks the kiss and says,''You sure you wanna do this? I still have some rulers at my place...I even have a desk in my study. I can bend you over it and punish you for being such a fucking tease.''

Paul lets out a breathy laugh and whispers,''Whatever you want Mr. Klein or Witz?''

''Klein.'' Gene answers his tone is frigid,''Why haven't you turned in your homework this week?''

''I meant to. Honest!'' Paul argues feeling his face heat up. He felt embarrassed for engaging in this fantasy outside of the confines of his mind.

''I don't want to hear any more excuses from you young man. Meet me in my study at 7 o'clock tomorrow or there will be dire consequences...and you don't want to know what those consequences will entail...or do you?'' Gene says smoothly.

''No...no ...I'll be a good boy! I'll do all of my homework tonight! I promise!'' Paul argues.

''Are you arguing with me, Stanley!? I have half a mind to spank you right here and now!'' There was an edge to Gene's voice that made Paul squirm.

''Over your knee?'' Paul questions softly.

''Over my knee...'' Gene repeats.

''Fuck...''Paul whispered realizing how much the idea turned him on.

''Watch your mouth! Or I will clean it out with soap! I mean it, Eisen. You are on your last leg!'' Gene threatens gripping his chin and fixing him with a glare.

''I'm sorry...'' Paul mumbles.

''You're sorry what?'' Gene urges.

''I'm sorry s-sir...'' Paul whispers.

''Good boy. Now give me some sugar.'' The kiss was fierce and Paul struggled to keep up with the other's passionate movements. He felt his cock straining in his pants and had to fight off the urge to grind against the other. Gene's fingers were nimble as they caressed his back and thighs. Paul felt shivers go down his spine as Gene's touches ignited something inside of him.

Right when Paul felt like he would burst from the sexual tension Gene pushes him off of his lap,''I'll see you tomorrow Stanley. 7 o'clock sharp or you will suffer for wasting my time.''

''Y-Yes sir...'' Paul stutters trying to ignore how hot his face felt. Gene winks and flicks out his tongue silently telling him that he's no longer in character before leaving the room.

Paul flops back on the couch and tries to think about anything other than what Gene had planned for them tomorrow night. His cock hardened even more at the thought.

''Fuck...'' Paul whispers curling up on the couch and shivering like a leaf.

XxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxX

Paul was early. He had the key to Gene's house so he let himself in. When he walked into Gene's study he saw that the man was sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on looking over documents.

Gene looked at him from over his glasses,''Hmmm you're early. I'll have to give you a treat for that...''

Paul's cock twitched in anticipation. He opened his mouth to speak but Gene held up a finger,''Did I give you permission to speak? Come in here. Close the door behind you, lock it, and strip.''

Paul stood there gaping like a fish out of water at all of Gene's demands.

Gene glared at him over his glasses he looked like a grumpy principle,''Did you hear me, boy?''

Paul nods frantically and does what he's told in a rush. Gene snickers as Paul stumbles while taking off his jeans. When Paul gets down to his underwear Gene instructs him to take them off slowly.

Paul feels his face light up as Gene hisses for him to slide them down his hips sensually,''Yeah like that Stanley...there's no need to rush...''

Once Paul was as nude as the day he was born Gene put his documents in the file cabinet next to him,''Bend over the desk, Eisen.''

Paul nods and does as he's told. His breath hitches as Gene runs his hands all over his back, hips, thighs, and eventually his ass.

Paul moans as Gene kneads at his ass spreading the cheeks apart to rub at his puckered entrance a few times. Paul lets out a shuddering breath and bites back a curse.

Paul feels Gene moving around for something behind him but thinks nothing of it until a sharp pain shoots through him. Paul screams as Gene ruthlessly paddles him. The fact that it came out of nowhere only serves to make Paul's cock leak onto the wood of Gene's work desk,''Fuck!''

Gene growls and grips Paul by his hair yanking his head backward,''What did I tell you about that mouth Eisen!?''

''I'm s-sorry S-Sir...'' Paul cries out.

Gene smacks his ass five more times before letting Paul lay bonelessly across the desk.

''You tired already?'' Gene teases above him.

''N-No sir...''Paul whispers a sudden shout escapes him when Gene smacks his sore ass.

''That's good to hear because I'm just getting started with you, Eisen...'' Gene's voice sounded deep and predatory.

''Oh fuck me...'' Paul moans his moan was interrupted by another slap to his ass.

''If I didn't know any better I'd think you were swearing on purpose...'' Gene mumbles rubbing Paul's ass gently.

''No...No...I'm sorry ...it just feels so good...'' Paul chokes out feeling embarrassed.

''You're a sick puppy you know that Eisen? Mmm...so am I...'' Gene growls in Paul's ear.

Paul lets out a breath when Gene moves away from his ear. He hears Gene shuffling around behind him and he's excited to see what Gene will do next.

What happens next takes him completely by surprise.

Something long and wet laps at his hole. Paul yelps and struggles to get up. Gene makes a sound of disapproval and slaps his ass in warning. Gene's skilled tongue licked and probed at the puckered hole before sliding inside. Paul lets out a shout from the pleasure. It feels odd but good none the less. Paul lets out long whines as Gene fucks him with his long tongue. When Gene swirls it a few times Paul feels a jolt of electricity through him,''Oooh right there! Please! Please right there!''

Paul feels heat building in his balls but the feeling of Gene's tongue is not enough,''More! I need more! I'm almost there! Fuck I'm almost there! Fuck me!''

He can feel Gene snicker against him. It doesn't take much time for Gene to prepare him. He makes teasing remarks as he scissors his ''student''. Paul can do nothing but whine and beg as he's being stretched.

Once he's good and stretched Gene shoves himself inside. Paul lets out a mewl and throws his head back. Gene grips onto his hair and fucks him ruthlessly.

''Yes! Fuck like that Gene! Like that! Fuck!'' Paul screams completely forgetting about their roleplaying in the midst of his pleasure. He slides a hand down to his cock and strokes himself in time with Gene's thrusts.

''Back it up Paul don't make me do all the work...'' Gene growls pulling his hair harder.

''No...'' Paul hisses stubbornly.

''You stubborn asshole,'' Gene growls increasing the pace.

''You love it! You've been wanting to do this for a very long time haven't you, you kinky fuck!'' Paul teases.

''Okay then Kettle...''Gene grunts angling his hips some.

''Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!'' Paul screams,''I'm close...make this bad boy come...make me come, Klein!''

''Such a needy whore...'' Gene grunts.

The two continue their barrage of insults until Paul doubles over and comes on the desk with a shrill shout. Gene follows soon after with a drawn-out groan.

''Oh fuck yeah...''Paul sighs coming down from his high.

Gene slides out of him and cleans both of them up with a towel he had sitting to the side that Paul had not noticed earlier,''Why haven't we done this sooner?''

''Because I thought you were straight and I felt stupid for having a student-teacher fetish?'' Paul mumbles.

''Oh...well...we should have done this sooner...Hell, I'm not opposed to doing it again...like...right now...'' Gene says into Paul's shoulder.

''You're hard again already Gene?''

''Yessssssssss...'' Gene hisses.

Paul can't contain his laughter he ignores the hurt pout that Gene gives him and pulls him down to kiss him. After the kiss ends Paul says,''Yes we can go again and again because I've been aching for you for a long time Gene...I mean, Mr. Klein ...''

''I've been aching for you too...in those tight ass jeans...'' Gene mumbles referring to how Paul normally dressed from day to day,''The sway of your hips, that pert tight ass, those pursed lips, your dirty mouth, and your stupid sense of humor.''

''Hey! I resent that last one!'' Paul argues frowning.

''Shut up,'' Gene says slapping Paul's thigh.

''Are you gonna fuck me or what?'' Paul asks raising his eyebrows.

''What's the magic word?'' Gene asks softly.

''Fuck me right now or I'll find someone else who will?'' Paul challenges with a sassy tilt of his head.

''I oughta throw you clean out of the window for that remark...''Gene says sneering down at him.

Paul cracks up but spreads his legs none the less. Gene wastes no time slipping back inside and the two are joined once again. As Paul is running his hands up and down Gene's back he asks,''Sooo are we still doing the roleplaying thing?''

''Hmm? Maybe later...I wanna fuck the real you for right now...'' Gene moans, his hips moving in slow tantalizing circles.

''I could get used to this...'' Paul says dreamily.

''So can I...'' Gene growls into his ear before biting down on his neck hard. Paul lets out a string of obscenities followed by laughter.

The two spend the rest of the night making love and being dorks.


End file.
